


Spider-Man Ficlets/Drabbles

by rotsquad



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Ficlets, Hard vore, Kissing, M/M, Rarepair, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: Works I either will not finish or shortly did to go along with a piece of art or AU idea. Tags will update to include what's inside.





	1. Peter Parker/Venom-Hard Vore

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning for graphic hard vore.
> 
> A WIP I don't think I'll finish so enjoy.

"We've waited so long for this."

Venoms tongue flicked the air as if tasting it, an eager hiss escaping their dangerous maw. Beneath them in an exhausted bloody heap was the body of one Peter Benjamin Parker, also known as Spider-Man. However no such formalities were needed here, in the intimate moment between enemies. There was no need for a show and no need for dramatic titles.  
There was only Venom.

Peter struggled underneath the tense grip of the man-turned-alien whose claws retracted as they held him in a mockery of safety. He could barely see and was sure he had fractured multiple somethings, and knew that if he didn't get help soon the blood loss would get him before Venom was finished playing with him. Despite how utterly cliché it was Peter truly felt like a mouse that was roughly being batted around by a cat who thought it was protecting it's house by hunting vermin. 

Except in this case all it did was make messes and bring more pests inside.  
Venom moved a hand over Peters chest, tensing above the shattered ribs and even more shattered breathing that could be felt. Their grin grew wider, tongue beginning to eagerly lash out instead of simply staying put. Drool dripped onto the body, earning a shudder of revulsion that just made Venom more pleased with themselves. On the tensed hand, they grew out short claws once more. They were not enough to tear flesh, oh no not just yet, but they scratched. Blood slowly and lightly welled at the zone were they came into contact.

"Ssspider, we decided what we want to do with you." Venom had to suppress a shiver, and fought to keep their voice from turning into a pleased hiss. "We want to thank you for what you've done to us. We want to show your black heart the attention it deserves." They quickly licked their rows of sharp teeth, bringing their head down to lick a wet trail from the broken mans chest up to his masked face. "You will appreciate the irony."  
Peters masked eyes widened in panic as the man fruitlessly tried to scramble out of Venoms grip. "Y-You don't want that. You can hurt me in other ways. Ruin my life f-" He wetly coughed, chest shaking as he did. "-irst. Isn't that what you want to do? Don't just skip to the main course!"

"Pleasure before business in this case." 

The clawed hand on his chest suddenly got sharper, what were small cat-like claws growing to the long sharp talons Venom loved to employ. Peter screamed as they dived into his chest with a wet sound. The other hand moved up from it's grip on his upper chest, firmly planting itself on his shoulder so he could be shoved nearly into the ground. Wasting no time the monster above him began to truly tear into his chest, ripping away the layers of muscle that seemed to try to repair themselves as they did so. It would have been fascinating to watch the muscles desperately try to repair the broken body and ripped flesh in real time if they not had a job to do.

The flesh continued to rip away with ease, the pained sounds and held back screams bringing joy to both man and host. Even during this he tried to save some face, thinking that he could somehow still get out. It was heroically disgusting.

Not soon enough for Venoms taste, the rib cage finally became visible. Organs pulsating frantically were visible, lungs attempting shattered breaths. Poor thing, Venom could see the punctures as they attempted to work. Soon the pain would end, soon he would be repaid in full for taking the innocence of so many.


	2. Peter Parker/Cletus Kasady-First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble to go along with a corruption AU a friend and I are doing.

Their first kiss wasn't anything romantic, far from it.

Both Cletus and Peter didn't delude themselves otherwise and had no plans too. Like many things in their horrendous spiral of a mutual need it was a play for power, for dominance, to show that neither would back down if pushed. Cletus knew pushing others to breaking, testing their limits only to tear through them eagerly to watch them break. Peter knew as well even if he rarely employed such tactics (but when he did, even the tougher of his rogues would admit to fearing the Spider). This wasn't a murder or interrogation however, this was simply a test of wills.

They both knew this could go far and rode out every escalation given, every attempt to back out not taken. If he really wanted Peter could just force Cletus into giving him answers, after all the man was loaded with enough drugs and blockers to keep Carnage down that as long as he didn't have a shiv he was "only" as dangerous as one of the routine villains, but this way was easier. These games of just giving him some display of dominance that would shame them both if he had any to speak of. Cletus thrived on knowing the Spider hated every minute even if deep down he got a sick thrill, how wonderfully guilty every thrust or pump or touch made him feel.

The intimacy of the kiss only added to this. It was rough, a mashing of lips and teeth and full of whatever attempts at bites could be brought in. Even as the kiss deepened and blood began to smear neither backed down.


	3. Norman Osborn/Peter Parker-OZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Ultimate universes Green Goblin since Norman transforming into an actual monster is hot

The Goblins hands tightened around his neck, the grip growing harder as more OZ coursed through his veins. Every pulse moved visibly through his body, veins bulging and Peter could feel every movement. His back ached as he was pushed into the overly large desk behind him and it all would have made him sick if he could properly breathe. His head swam and his spider-sense did nothing to help the feeling of everything being too blurry yet too overwhelming all at once.

Peter gurgled, pushing back against the Goblin. A laugh could be heard, and a large clawed hand moved back to tear at the already fraying costume. It tore easily under his claws and blood began to well where they tore the teenagers flesh underneath the rather thin fabric. The free hand held onto his hip with relative ease and positioned him to fit above the waist. Even in this state he could see the erection fighting to get out of the torn clothes. Peter's eyes began to widen in fear at the motion, spider-sense basically drilling a hole into his skull.

"This really-" He cried out again, giving a sharp intake of breath.

The Goblin laughed again, drops of drool  
falling from his elongated fangs and onto the body in his grasp. "I told you, you belong to me boy. Did you think I was kidding? You must learn what responsibility means."

He gave one rough grind, amused at seeing the fear it caused. "You'll survive. You'll get stronger. You're so..." A deep intake of breath. "Impressive. Unlike the spoiled whelp I have."

Peter gritted his teeth, refusing to respond to the obvious bait. He was terrified and would rather be in another slapfight with Doc Ock than continue this but he refused to encourage Osborn further like that. As much as Peter would scream and fight he hardened at any mention of family. He learned his lesson there.

Though this seemed to be the wrong response. The Goblin frowned, tightening his already threatening grip on the spider below him. "You should thank me. I could be doing this to Harry. He wouldn't even see it coming, wouldn't have the chance to defend himself. The poor deluded brat would never assume his Father would go this far. You wouldn't want that on your conscience would you, Parker?"

Peter let out another wheeze, trying to stop his chest from rattling and coughing out blood as the Goblin loosened his grip to let him respond. "Thanks." His tone was cold, fright still tinging his voice despite trying to the best of his ability to sound fearless.

Still it was enough for the Goblin. He grinned once more as the large fangs glinted off of the light from the window. "Good boy."


	4. Peter Parker/Cletus Kasady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing to go with talking about an AU a friend and I have. Takes place in the same AU mentioned in an earlier chapter.

Cletus' hands gripped the man below him, fingers squeezing every bit of skin they could touch with the intent to harm. He moved as if he had claws, though considering he usually had them he was likely just acting on his usual instinct. Even with the symbiote still trapped within his veins it's instincts to tear still overtook him.

"Red was on your little imposter, you remember that? It's too bad she never found out how fucked up he was from Daddys reaction to him livin". She told me lots though, how he was wrong but so right. Knows every little sensitive part of you, how to make you squeal."

Peter wriggled under the grip, cracking a nervous grin under the spider mask. His tone however remained as snarky as usual. "Like a pig, right?"

The grip hardened, the intent clear. "Make that joke again an' I'll shove your organs through those spots."


	5. Peter Parker/Tombstone (Lonnie Thompson Lincoln)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Spider-Man PS4 is pretty good. Wrote this quickly after I finished Tombstones boss battle.

Well, the day had started as normal.

Peter was following up on leads, yet again leading to Tombstones gang. Lonnie had served his time and gotten early release for good behaviour (No doubt a lot of drug money influence the decision as well) and he was out on the streets again. Being somewhat more mortal had truly not deterred him even after his time, though Peter had never known him to break his word so truly no shock was had there. However unlike last time he thankfully wasn't getting involved in the bigger and more apocalyptic gangs. Peter could almost appreciate his dedication to having his closely run chop shops, if they weren't the cause of many *many* drug trade related deaths in the surrounding neighbours where he set up shop.

Peter came in, did his usual spider stealth thing, webbed up all the various goons he could see (Yet somehow more always came. Maybe he'd look for secret passageways under Monroe posters after all this. Or maybe they'd be under the steel plated Harley-Davidson posters? He was getting offtrack.) and confronted Lonnie again. It was almost routine at this point, which he seemed to develop with his usual rogue gallery, only in Tombstone's case he was a lot more affable than the others. Man knew his way around fight banter, and reluctantly Peter had to mentally give him props for that too.

Of course, Peter was noticed the second he stepped into the workroom-office hybrid. Tombstone picked up hos sledgehammer, the size still seeming like no effort at all to the man. "Should have told me you'd be by tonight, Spider-Man. Would have gotten all dolled up."

"Aw Lonnie, you know that telling ruins the point of a date." Peter tensed, readying himself for the blow. "Besides, I wouldn't want to miss all the drugs and stolen parts you have laying around."

Tombstone chuckled, swinging the mighty weapon with ease as it collided with the concrete floor near the Spider. Shockwaves rippled through the area, debris and pressure forcing Peter to websling away almost faster than he could think. Peter landed on the opposite wall, watching as the wall where he previously stood began to shamble and Tombstone adjusted himself.

"Wow. Thought you'd slow down in your not-so old age."

"Told you, being mortal makes it all the more fun."

"We'll have to agree to disagree there." Peter swung again, grabbing a nearby bike and throwing it at the albinos back. Tombstone struggled as he was hit, but still did not go down. Despite being able to bleed once more the man truly had earned his reputation of being one of the toughest drug lords in the underworld.

"Nice to see you aren't holding back." Tombstone moved to strike at him again, charging his massive body towards the younger man with a deadly swing. Peter barely dodged the hit which did not go unnoticed by either of the two men.

"You know Spider-Man, while I was serving my time I heard a lot about you."

Another swing, another dodge.

Peter tilted his head curiously. "Like what? Did you hear Scorpions rants again about how he wants to show me my kidneys as they're working? You'd think he would have stopped at the skull comment but I feel like he has a bit of an obsession with cracking me open like a walnut."

"Not that. Heard a lot of really nasty talk. Lots want to kill you, lots want to fuck you."

Peters eyes widened in surprise, his suit eyes apertures retreating alongside them. Another attempted hit, another barely dodged. "You're serious?"

Tombstone lowered his sledgehammer, it resting in his one muscular hand. His sharp teeth glinted in the dim light as he playfully smirked. "That's one challenge I haven't ever bothered to ask about, don't think you'd even dare."

"Look I'm flattered, b-wait why am I trying to reject you like we have a 'thing' going on. Am I even flattered?"

"Doubt you would be, but if you ever want that challenge, I'll accept. You'd probably be just as good a fight bent over my desk too. Bet it'd take a lot to make you admit you feel good. Bet I could do it."

Peter glanced at said desk, glad his lenses revealed nothing. Well, no harm in playimg along. Not like either of them really meant it. "Oh I doubt that, Lonnie. Maybe when you can beat me in an actual fight I'll believe you could."

Tombstone prepared himself to strike again, sledgehammer at the ready. The fight was back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will very likely do a part two later because I want Tombstone size kink


End file.
